Made for You
by choco-muncher100
Summary: Kira has a question. And now, finally, he has his answer. Kira x Lacus


**A/N: My all-time favorite couple in the whole gundam franchise!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

 **#GSD#**

 **'Who... Am I really?'**

 **That's the question that I ask myself constantly. I did this over and over again that I eventually lost count.**

 **Am I Kira Yamato the ordinary high school student? The teenager who has Naturals for friends and a loving family... The young man who has a Coordinator for a best friend and no siblings. Was that life real? Or made up?**

 **One day, everything that I knew got turned upside-down. I felt like someone pulled the rag under my feat, I am falling and I can't get back up. It's like someone just dropped me into a bottomless pit unceremoniously. Suddenly I found myself in the middle of a world war and I, Kira Yamato am fighting in the frontlines.**

 **My best friend is the enemy... I, Kira Yamato for Earth and Athrun Zala for Plants. The one I thought my girlfriend manipulated my feelings, filled my mind with anger and to top it all off, my other friends hated me. So I fought, I fought everyone, killing without hesitation. Kira Yamato charges into war aggressively, choosing Flay over my friends until… Until Athrun and I met again. It was a grueling battle, I killed Athrun's friend and Athrun ended the life of Tolle in turn. We loathe each other now, that was my last thought before I gave myself to unconsciousness. When I thought that the darkness will finally swallow me whole, she came, Lacus Clyne.**

 **She lit up my life; she gave me courage and purpose. Lacus showed me the way and the proper tool to end all of the suffering. The angel rich out her hand and I took it and never let go. Kira Yamato is no longer falling.**

 **When I came back, I found out that I was adapted and I am the Ultimate Coordinator. I have a sister and that our parents separated us from birth. I am the only one she has now and together with my best friend and Lacus, we ended the first war.**

 **Years passed but it is still not the same. We suffered great losses; nothing can ever be like what it was before. I lived in an orphanage to heal and Lacus came with me. We enjoyed the tranquility for a while but it didn't last. The princesses were being threatened... The Freedom rose again, Kira needed to take action!**

 **I fought at the forefront once more, refusing to end a single life. In the Second World War, Athrun is at the other side once again and like before, I fought my best friend. The Ultimate Coordinator, the ultimate dream of humanity! So why is it that I cannot do anything to stop this conflict?**

 **Many innocent people died, families tore apart by violence, friends fought and devastation reigned. Political agendas caused discord in Orb and a dictatorship in Plants. It is like what happened 3years ago and like back then, I couldn't stop it. The Ultimate Coordinator my foot! Why did my father chose me? What is my purpose? Did my father made me for not? And as always, it was Lacus in her pink haired glory who gave me the answers.**

 **Strike Freedom descended from outer space and alongside the Infinite Justice, we put an end on the second war. All of us strived for peace so we learned from our mistakes and took necessary steps to ensure that the tranquility will stay for good this time. Cagalli led Orb and Lacus for Plants. Athrun and I worked with each other and there has been peace ever since.**

 **A sharp gasp brought me out of my musings. "What's the matter Athrun?" I asked my best friend.**

 **Athrun didn't respond and his gaiz is fixed intently on the site near the door. I am bemused by this odd behavior from the other pilot so I decided to look at where the emerald orbs of the man next to me is staring at and the sight that greeted me took my breath away.**

 **I see Lacus walking like the queen of angels before me. She is wearing a beautiful sparkling white Sabrina style dress with flowing sleeves and a long train sweeping on the church's pristine tiles. Lacus's long pink hair is fashioned with big curls behind her and it gives her a different but ethereal look. The bride's veil is being kept in place by the crown of delicate flowers on her head. Lacus's crystalline blue eyes are focused solely on me and I thought that she is the most beautiful bride that ever graces all of the planets.**

 **When she finally reached me, our eyes met and I held her soft hands reverently. At last, I have the answer for the question that eluded me for so long.**

 **'Who... Am I really?' I ask.**

 **I replied with a simple, "I'm made for you." And I kissed her sweetly.**

 **"Let's welcome the new Mr. and Mrs. Kira Yamato!"**

 **#GSD#**

 **A/N: What do you think? Review please!**


End file.
